


Kisses for Christmas

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Date Night Blues [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anon request fulfilled, Don't read it if it's not your thing, F/F, Lactation Kink, Smut, Soft porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [Set in the Date Night Blues universe] Emma wants more than kisses this Christmas.





	Kisses for Christmas

It’s Christmas Eve, and Regina is more than glad that all of this is not a dream. She gets to wake up each day with her wife beside her and their children down the hall from them. To think, that from the moment Hayley was born, no curse and no evil has stepped foot in the town. Relations with her in-laws were surprisingly great. Regina looked at the clock and knew her wife would soon be home.

 

Emma comes home an hour later and finds Regina feeding Hayley. Emma can’t help but smile at how good her wife is with their daughter. Emma quickly snaps a picture, and Regina looks up.  
  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
  
“Not that long. Well, long enough to be glad I’m the one married to you. Otherwise, I’d arrest anyone looking at you.”  
  
“Emma, you know I’d rather prefer to breastfeed her, along with the formula. Besides, we’re at home.”  
  
“I know. I just -“  
  
“I’m flattered I can still get you going, if you will.”  
  
“I’ll always think of you as beautiful and sexy, Regina. That will never stop. So believe me when I say I am glad our daughter can sleep through the night without waking up and crying. Because I really want to show you just how much you continue to turn me on.”  
  
“You’re saying such - things in front of her. You should be arrested, Sheriff.”  
  
“Look, she fell asleep already.”  
  
Regina looks down and sure enough, Hayley has her eyes closed.  
  
“She’s just like you when you both eat too much.”  
  
Regina can’t help but let out a soft laugh. Of course her wife would be horny. They hadn’t been intimate since Hayley was three months’ old and now that Hayley was eight months, it had clearly been awhile. Their schedules had been chaotic within the past five months, that besides kissing, they hadn’t been able to have that much needed alone time. Regina wiped Hayley’s mouth and handed her to Emma.  
  
“I’m going to clean up. You can put her to bed since I changed her diaper before feeding her.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

* * *

  
  
Regina cleans herself up before making a call to Snow.

 

“Snow, would it be alright if Henry spent the night?”

 

“Is that ‘Gina?”

 

Regina hears Neal’s voice and a click.

 

“We’re on speaker now, Neal. No need to shout. Yes, Regina. We were going to ask if Henry could spend the night tomorrow, but this works out perfectly. Would you like us to take Hayley?”

 

“No need. Thank you. Good night.”

 

“Night, ‘Gina!”

 

“Night, Regina.”

 

When Regina gets off the phone, she finds Emma standing in front of her, completely naked. Regina looks into Emma’s eyes, and while there is very much love in them, there is more desire and lust. Emma takes Regina’s phone and places it down on the bedside table before pulling her close and kissing her.

 

Emma continues to kiss Regina as she removes Regina’s robe. Emma soon finds what she has been wanting since she saw milk leaking through Regina’s shirt this morning.

 

“You know what I love the most about these breasts of yours? That they feed our daughter when she’s hungry and after she drinks her fill, I am the one who gets to help you empty your breasts until they no longer ache. I get to have my fill of you and this delicious milk of yours.”

 

Regina whimpers.

 

“Oh, Emma. When you speak like this, it makes me feel...desired.”

 

“Believe me, my Queen. I hope to always make you feel desired. May I please drink from you?”

 

Regina smiles and loves how her wife always asks for permission before doing certain sexual acts with her and to her. Regina knows it’s been months since she let Emma drink from her. The first time was when her milk had started to come in.

 

“You may.”

 

* * *

 

“You know Emma, Hayley can just drink formula from now on.”

 

“Oh? Her teeth are starting to bother you?”

 

“That and the fact I would like for you to do more of what you did earlier.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, Emma. With your appetite, there’s no way I could feed our daughter and you.”

She could feel her breasts start to feel immensely better with each swallow Emma took from her. There was no need for foreplay. Just looking at Emma drink from her and feeling sexy was more than enough for Regina to come for her wife. 

 

“I’m not done with you, my Queen. This was just me saying hello to you.”

 

Regina can’t help but moan in pleasure thinking of the many ways Emma would be pleasing her this evening. 

 

* * *

In the morning, Regina wakes up to find Emma’s mouth around her right nipple. She tries to move from her grasp, so she can get ready for work, but Emma’s eyes slightly open and Emma whispers to Regina, “Stay. I want to drink you for breakfast.”

“But we have work.”

 

“It’s Christmas. No work. Just time to relax and enjoy ourselves.”

 

“You can have your breakfast in a few minutes. I have to get the formula ready.”

 

“You don’t. I called Maleficent when you were on the phone with my mom last night. Within seconds she came and picked up Hayley. I want some alone time with my Queen. I need you, Regina. Please.”

 

Regina looks at Emma and can’t help but feel safe and loved. 

 

“I need you too, Emma. Please. Take as much as you’d like.”

 

Emma kisses Regina before resuming her position back at her wife’s breast. 

 

“A very Merry Christmas to me. I get to spend it with you and drink from you. Don’t worry. I’ll drink all of you, including down here.”

 

Emma takes the nipple in front of her and a suckling sound can be heard as she uses her free hand to play with her wife’s clit. 

 

* * *

By the time their family and friends arrive later in the afternoon, Emma and Regina are very satiated. Emma was grateful that they had much needed alone time after so long. Both Emma and Regina agreed that they wouldn’t wait so long.

 

As everyone begins to open presents, Emma pulls Regina aside, so that they are both standing and facing their family and friends. Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s waists as she whispers in Regina’s ear, “Please tell me you’re my Christmas gift.”

 

Regina can’t help but let out a small laugh. She slightly turns around to face Emma.

 

“I did get you something else that you can unwrap in front of everyone. Unless you’d like to unwrap me here?”

 

Emma let out a growl that even Ruby and Granny could subtly hear.

 

“I don’t want anyone else seeing what’s mine.”

 

Just like that, Regina can’t help but be turned on with Emma’s possessiveness. She was in for a long night, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
